barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fun with Feet
Fun with Feet is the 27th episode from Season 5 of Barney and Friends. it's a semi-remake from the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode from "If The Shoe Fits...". Plot Keesha, Ashley, Robert, Jeff and Chip knows learn your feet. Kristen and Emily likes your feet. Clarie, Ashley, Kelly, Danny and Kim like your shoes. Stephen and David knows learn your feet. Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Claire (Carla Blankenship) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) Songs # Barney Theme Song # One, Two Buckle My Shoe (preformed by: Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, and Stephen) # The More We Get Together (preforemed by: Barney, Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Stephen, David, Kelly and Claire) # Ten Little Toes (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Stephen, David, Kelly and Claire) # We've Got Shoes (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Stephen, David, Kelly and Claire) # Mr. Sun (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Stephen, David, Kelly and Claire) # The Running Song (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Stephen, David, Kelly and Claire) # The Marching Song (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Stephen, David, Kelly and Claire) # Happy' Dancing (preformed by: Barney) # I Love You (preformed by: Barney, Jeff, Danny, Emliy, Kristen, Ashley, Chip, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Stephen, David, Kelly and Claire) Trivia * Jeff wears the same clothes from Excellent Exercise!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a hairstyle. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a hairstyle. * Curtis wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hairstyle. * Chip wears the same clothes from It's a Rainy Day!. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a pony tail. * Kim wears the same clothes from Seven Days A Week. And a two hairstyles. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * David wears the same shirt from A Very Special Delivery!. And the same pants from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. * Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Hats Off To BJ!". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "It's Tradition". * During "I Love You", Danny, Kristen, Robert, Chip, Ashley, Kelly, Claire, Stephen and Jeff are in Barney's right, while David, Kim, Keesha and Emily are on Barney's left. * During "We've Got Shoes", Barney's Season 5's vocal, and kids' vocal was taken from "On Again, Off Again" is used. * David is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. * At the end of the Barney doll with dancing shoes. * This is David's last appearance. * This is the only time Kristen breaks the fourth wall. This is when she says she will be barefoot for the rest of the episode. * On January 11, 2013, There gonna be a short credits on barneyallday the first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll with dancing shoes. * The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "A Package of Friendship". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Hidden Treasures". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Sing & Dance With Barney". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Colors All Around!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Circle Of Friends". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Let's Play School".